The Magic in Singing
by TheBizarreImmortal
Summary: Sunil never was the charismatic type and heck he was lucky to even be friends with her, but what will he do when he develops feelings for her? Will she end up feeling the same or will it end up leaving the already low self-esteemed mongoose an even bigger wreck!
1. New feelings

Sunil was calmly practicing his magic when he heard a shriek which was all too familiar "Oh here we go again…"

"SUNIL! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Zoe, Sunil's doggy diva friend, yelled straight into his ear "Let me guess...you lost you beret again…"

"I'VE LOST MY- How'd you know?"

"Because you always ask me for it so I can use my psychic powers to find only to see that you leave it in the same place...every time." Sunil said annoyed by the purple spaniels request for help "I do not leave in the same place!"

"Oh really...go to your pillow, lift it up, and tell me its not under there…" Sunil says which Zoe immediately does and soon finds out Sunil was right "Well then do you see it?"

"It's not under here." Zoe says innocently earning herself an angry grunt from the blue mongoose "Listen deary I'm sorry if I bothered you with this…"

"No it's alright. I guess I just got annoyed from you asking the same thing when the answer is also the same."

"Well then I'm sorry for wasting your time Sunil." Zoe says as she trots away.

"No it's no problem at all Zoe I just...Zoe?" Sunil turned around to see that his purple puppy friend was no longer there "Man she never let's you get a word in edgewise now does she?" Sunil went back to working on the magic routine he had been practicing "I wonder how long until she loses that beret again…" Sunil said annoyed at the thought of Zoe's taste in fashion, love of music, gorgeous hair and beautiful eyes…"Wait what?!" Sunil blurted out after those thoughts entered his mind "D-do I really think of Zoe that way?" Sunil thought about it again as nothing about his spaniel friend ever caught his fancy from her overly pampered fur, her greatly bedazzled collar, or her lovely voice…"It happened again! Why am I thinking of her this way…" Sunil thought about it. Could it be he had feelings for her all this time and never noticed until now?

"Oh great...I need to talk to her just to be sure." Sunil looked around and amazingly the pet that stood out the most was no where to be seen "Where did she go?"

Sunil looked around in every direction in hopes of finding Zoe "How do you lose someone who is the center of attention nearly all the time!" while ranting about Vinnie taps Sunil on the back causing him to skyrocket into the air and cling to the ceiling "VINNIE DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!"

"Sorry dude was trying to see what got your fur in a bunch and I guess I forgot you scare easily. Now get done from there!"

"Uh...it's kind of a long way down…" Sunil said regretting looking down "Come on you big baby I'll catch yah!" as Vinnie said this Sunil let go and landed on top of Vinnie "This is not the way I had in mind." Vinnie said annoyed "Sorry, but it was your fault I got stuck up there in the first place!"

"Whatever...anyway mind telling what got you up and about today?"

"Well actually I'm just looking for Zoe." as Sunil says this Vinnie blinked then laughs "Haha usually it's the other way around! Wish I could help, but I haven't seen her. Why are you looking for her anyway?" Sunil looks away as his friend asks this.

"No reason at all! If you haven't seen her then I guess I'll look someplace else!" Sunil quickly scatters away leaving his gecko friend in his dust "You can never tell what's up with that guy…" Vinnie shakes his head and moonwalks away before tripping on his tail "Darn I thought I nailed that classy exit."

"Man that was close...I have enough things to be embarrassed about...the last thing I need is to be tormented because I may have developed a crush on a friend that is way out of my league!"

"OOOOH AND WHO WOULD THAT BE SUNIL!" Minka shouted causing the already unnerved mongoose to pass out on the ground "Whoopsie...I think I may have overwhelmed him...again." Minka says as she stands over the unconscious Sunil who just whimpers in his sleep.

A/N

_Well now here's something I never thought of writing of...until a anon kept spamming my tumblr ask box for it...So here you have it you random person you! Sunoe...or Nevent...Trevla? I honestly don't know what this ship is called…and I really couldn't find a way to make this a one shot so it will just branch out for a few chapters...hopefully. And it may contain some hints of Sepper and Vinnil, but as for now._

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! Until next time!_


	2. Keeping secrets

"Hm...he passed out in a funny position...THAT'S IT!" Minka scatters away and returns with her easel "Might as well use the inspiration while I still got it!" Minka soon started painting a figure equal to the shape Sunil's body was making until he started waking up "Ugh...Minka? What are you doing?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T MOVE FROM THAT SPOT!" Minka shouts causing the mongoose to nearly pass out again "Ok ok I won't move! Wait why shouldn't I move?"

"Because you gave me inspiration with the way you passed out NOW LET ME FINISH!" Minka shouts causing Sunil to sigh as he slumps back into position only for Minka to speak up again "OH I almost forgot to ask you! Who do you have a crush on!" Sunil forgot that Minka had overheard him just before he passed out "I can't tell you!"

"Is it Pepper?" Minka says as she keeps painting "NO...wait why was she the first that came to mind?"

"I guess I believe in opposites attract!" Minka says as she checks her painting with a smile on her face from saying it "Is that because you're now with Russell even though everyone thought seeing you two together was impossible?" Minka blushes lightly and nods.

"Ok I'm done you can get up now! But if it's not Pepper then is it Penny?"

"Why do you think it would be her? She feels like a sister to me…I'm pretty sure the reasons are obvious for that…"

"SO THEN IT'S ZO-" Sunil covers up the hyperactive monkey's mouth "Yes it's her...talk about progress of elimination. Anyway please don't tell anyone else about this...I'm not even sure if it is a complete crush...I mean I never felt this way when I talked to her before."

"Well to be fair you never get a word in edgewise when talking to her...or anyone else for that matter!" after hearing this Sunil wanted to deny that but couldn't get annoyed with facts "So then I'm going to try to talk to her and see how that plays out!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine!" Minka crushes Sunil in a hug "Now go get her tiger!" she says as she shove's Sunil away "But I don't even-" Sunil is tossed all the way across the pet shop and lands flat on his face "Know where she is…" Sunil removes his face from the carpeted floor and dusts himself off only to cower back on the ground the second a certain someone appears behind him "Know where who is Sunny?"

"N-no one in general…" Sunil manages to say with his head still on the ground in response to his skunk friend "You do realize you're a terrible liar right?" if anyone could demoralize the already pathetic self esteem of the cowardly mongoose it would be her "I'm looking for Zoe...I need to check up on something!"

"Since when do you need something from Ms. Fabulous?" Pepper asks Sunil as he gets back up "Just need to check to see that...uh she lost her beret again! You know how she loses that on a daily basis…"

"But I thought she already did that for today?"

"Well by now she may have gotten to the point where she loses it TWICE per day! So I'm just looking for her to check up just to get it over with you know?"

"Makes as much sense as anything I suppose...she said she'd be in Blythe's room to check up on the new designs she made." as Pepper said this Sunil turned away from her "So Blythe's room then huh? Well thanks Pepper!" Sunil darts off leaving the skunk in his dust "No problem Sunil...anytime." she says as a small smile arises and walk off bumping into Russell.

"Ow! Sorry Pepper…" Pepper just grunts at Russell for breaking her peace of mind "Hey just be happy you didn't walk head first into my spines…" Pepper just rolls her eyes as her hedgehog friend states this "Well anyway what have you been up to?"

"Not much just helping Sunil look for Zoe."

"He's looking for Zoe? Ha usually it's the other way around...what is he planning to glue her hat to her head to prevent it from falling off again?" Russell says causing Pepper to laugh "Something around that. He just said he was going to see if she already lost again."

"Weird…Zoe just loses her hat once a day and she takes extra care into not losing it again...until the next day that is. Sunil should know this by now since he's the one who keeps telling her to be careful!"

"Well then why did he go off looking for her?" Pepper says.

"Who knows? Maybe he finally realized his love for her and is off to tell her now~" Russell laughs after he says this, but Pepper's eyes just grow wide after he says this "You don't think that could actually happen right!"

"Pepper...this is Sunil we're talking about…I mean come on? Him and Zoe? The odds of that ever happening are nearly impossible!"

"That's what everyone said about you and Minka!"

"Hey well that's different...I...why did you drag my love life into this irrelevant conversation?"

"Come on now what if that happens?"

"I doubt it cause Sunil isn't the type for love and Zoe has Digby doesn't she? Also why does Sunil's love life have your attention?" Pepper's face turns red and quickly turns around "Oh well I guess Zoe's need to gossip rubbed off on me!" she gives a light fake chuckle as she says this "Well then I'll be on my way!" Pepper darts away from Russell who just rolls his eyes "Sunil can't be in love with Zoe...can he?" she says after she makes sure she's a good distance away from Russell.

(Sunil P.O.V.)

And so up the dumbwaiter I go to confront this feeling "I wonder why I'm even doing this…" I open the door and soon spot Zoe with Blythe "So are you sure Digby will think I look cute in this one?"

"I'm sure of it Zoe!"

Hearing that my heart clenches up "So if I feel this...does that mean I did love her?" I walk back into the dumbwaiter and slowly bring it down.

A/N

_Here's another chapter for this fic and I must say it's growing on me and I do hope to enjoy making the other chapters as well._

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! See ya next time!"_


	3. One thing after another

The dumbwaiter dropped down and out jumped a sad Sunil "As if I thought I actually had a chance with her. As if I thought my feelings would get accepted by her. As if I thought I could do absolutely ANYTHING with her…" Sunil says as he slouches away only to bump into Russell tumbling over over the hedgehog "Ow Sunil watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Russell…I guess I didn't see where I was going…" Russell notes the mongoose's sadness "You alright Sunil?"

"Yeah I guess...I just feel...broken…"

"Sheesh I know Zoe's now exactly the sympathetic or empathetic with her words at time, but come on man…"

"Actually she didn't say anything…"

"Oh well then what was it cuz you're not giving me any straight answers all you said was you feel broken and...and...oh...oh my god you lo-" Sunil forces his paw into his hedgehog friends face "Just because I do doesn't mean it will happen…"

"What exactly happened that made you feel li-"

"Digby…"

"Ah...But she does love the guy you know?"

"Yes yes I know, but still just hearing all about it from her just destroys me…"

"And so what do you plan to do about that anyway?"

"What can I do, but sulk...how was it easy for you to ask Minka out?"

"Well to be fair she wasn't seeing anyone else so that's one hurdle avoided…"

"Wasn't it also hard when people thought you and Penny were together instead when you tried asking Minka out?"

"Boy that was the greatest blunder of my life…" as Russell says this Sunil laughs "Yea and even Penny was caught off guard...still though you managed to break that to her without breaking her heart."

"I guess it's just our empathy for each other...hehe hence the reason people thought we were a couple…"

"Well no point in me sobbing around...I'll just wait by the window where i'll wait until my owners pick me up…" Sunil walks off towards the window leaving Russell behind "Me and Minka will see you in a bit to help you man."

"Help is the last thing I need right now…"

Vinnie watches the distressed mongoose from afar "Oh boy wonder what got to him." after he says this Pepper suddenly crashes into him "Ow...yo watch where you're going Pepper!"

"Sorry guess I had alot on my mind and didn't pay attention to where I was running…" She gives a fake chuckle and scratches the back of her head "Well you wouldn't be the only one with alot on there mind."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." Vinnie points towards Sunil who repeatedly bangs his head on the window "What happened to him?"

"Heck if I know I just saw him like that just now."

"Well then I'm gonna check up on him…"

"Good idea! They do say laughter is the best medicine! But I always wonder how you can make someone drink laughter…" Pepper facepalms as Vinnie says this "Yea good luck figuring that out…"

Pepper walks up to the torment mongoose "Hey Sunny you ok there?"

"That depends...what's your definition of ok…" Sunil doesn't look at Pepper as he says this instead he just keeps slamming his head into the window "If the window doesn't break I'm sure your skull will so I suggest you stop doing that."

"Whatever… Now what do you want Pepper…"

"Lighten up abit won't you? What got you all like this anyway?"

"Nothing that should concern you Pepper… Why do you even care what's got me down anyway? By now you usually make a joke making me feel worse…" Sunil says as he stops hitting his head against the window and sits down with his head in his arms.

"I do not always make a joke out of everything...do I?"

"Well I can't say you're the kindest or sensitive at times like this… But regardless you still are a great friend and I guess I overreacted with what I said…"

"Yea just a...great friend...listen Sunil…"

"No need to say anything else I apologize. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that as I should've just told you what got me worked up. Hehe...feel free to joke around from what I'm about to tell you…" Pepper just stares at Sunil confused as he takes in a deep breath "Well i'm just down because I just got the feeling of rejection after trying to see Zoe to...tell her how I feel" Pepper's eyes grew wide, but Sunil didn't notice...in fact he didn't see much of what she did because of the fact that she ran off the second he said the final words "What was that about?" was all he said as he saw her run away unaware that she was crying.

"Why am I even running away when I'm supposed to make him feel better…" she stops running and notices her own tears "Why am I even crying about it…" she wipes the tears away "Did what he say actually hurt me that bad...why did it hurt anyway?" she places her paw over her heart "DId-did I actually lo-" Pepper is startled when Zoe places her paw on her back "Pepper darling are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Not that it would matter to YOU!" Pepper storms away leaving the puppy confused "Was...was it something I said?"

A/N

_Here's chapter three of The Magic in Singing and thanks again for reading this little side project of mine :D_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! See ya next time!_


	4. Love me, Leave me

Zoe stares at an angry Pepper as she storms away and soon sees Minka and Russell with Sunil and attempts to walk over to them, but is stopped by Vinnie "Hey Zoe what did Sunil want anyway?"

"How should I know?" Vinnie just stares at Zoe confused "Well cuz he said he was looking for you to talk to you about something."

"Well then he hasn't done so because I haven't seen him since I wanted him to help me find my hat. I heard that this whole week Digby will be staying here and I can't be without it for a single day!. But besides that what's wrong with Pepper...she seemed miffed at the sight of me…"

"I dunno she was there helping Sunil out, but I guess something happened and she took it out on you."

"Then it must of been something horrible…"

"Nah not really you two yell at each other everyday."

"I MEANT ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO SUNIL!" Zoe yells at Vinnie causing him to fall back "Because it would be something drastic if it got Pepper to heed him."

"Oh...right" Vinnie scratches the back of the head not bothering to get off the ground "Well uh...maybe you should try talking to her to see what's up?"

"Why bother she yelled at me first so we'll see if she even wants to cool down...as for Sunil though...it looks like Minka and Russell are helping. I was going to suggest you seeing as you two spend nearly every minute here together, but since it's being handled you might as well try to help Pepper."

"HEY I DO NOT SPEND THAT MUCH TIME WITH HIM!"

"Yeesh darling it was a joke...I didn't think you'd take such offense...I mean you guys are best friends of course you spend alot of time together!" Vinnie struggles to talk after hearing this "Oh uh...right I knew that! I mean yea we're best buds so there should be nothing wrong in spending time together...even if we do "overdo" the time we're together...hehe" Zoe just stares at Vinnie "Well I'm gonna go check up on Pepper now...so uh yea…" Vinnie darts off while Zoe just rolls her eyes "Oh brother I swear he gets more and more strange each day...it's a marvel how he even manages to put up with himself from time to time."

Vinnie stops upon nearing Pepper "Yo what's up!"

"Leave. Now."

"What got your tail in a bunch?" Vinnie says annoyed by the skunk "Nothing at all! Why would I be bothered? It's not like what Sunil said to me really bugged me!"

"Uh...I never asked about what Sunil said. I just asked what bugged you...guess I know now." Pepper slaps Vinnie with her rubber chicken "Ok you're mad at me for doing that...I'm sorry, but atleast tell me what exactly happened between the two of you."

"Nothing happened...and that's the problem...because from that nothing...everything happened." Vinnie just stared his eye signifying he was confused...more confused then he ever thought possible "Normally me being lost on things is natural, but I don't think I'd ever understand that."

"Vinnie...Sunil just told me what he wanted with Zoe...and…"

(With Sunil)

"Aw I'm sorry Sunil…"

"Don't be Minka...it's my own thing to worry about no need to drag you into this…"

"Still Sunil we worry for you…"

"Whatever you say Russell…" as Sunil groans the bell on the door jingles signifying that someone had entered "Uh oh…"

"What happened Russell?"

"Nothing! Minka you help Sunil while I go tend to something else!" Russell scatters away to the source of the sound leaving the mongoose and the monkey alone and confused "Well uh...might as well help you feel better while Russell does...whatever it is he's doing!"

"It couldn't have been that bad?" but little did Sunil know that it would be bad because when he said this he heard a loud scream of delight and no doubt it came from Zoe, but that wasn't it that damaged Sunil...oh no it was what she said after the scream "Welcome back to LPS Digby!" and that was it Sunil just didn't want to hear anymore so with that he slams his head into the wall with such force that he causes a huge crack on the solid foundation while at the same time knocking himself unconscious "SUNIL!" Minka shouts at the bruised and unconscious mongoose.

Within minutes all of the animals are around Sunil "What the heck happened!" Vinnie says as he looks at Sunil "I don't know! I was trying to talk to him but he just got up and slammed his head into the wall!"

"Wow...talk about a hard head…" Vinnie is immediately slapped by Pepper's rubber chicken after he says this.

"Whoa what happened here?" Digby says as he walks up to Sunil with Zoe by his side "Oh my word! What happened to Sunil?!"

"Why would you care what happened to him?" Pepper says to Zoe "Why wouldn't I care? Sunil is a dear friend of mine!"

The more Zoe spoke the angrier Pepper got and uneasier Vinnie felt "Girls please don't argue...especially now with this!"

"I'll go get Mrs. Twombly and Blythe!" Penny Ling says as she darts away looking for the two humans in the shop.

"We might as well try to get him something better to lie back on!" Minka says as she darts away with Russell.

"I think what you all should be worrying about is the big bruise on his head that seems to want to start bleeding…" Digby says causing Zoe and Pepper to immediately stare at Sunil's head "Oh my…"

"Stop staring and help me find something for him!"

"I WAS GOING TO!"

"DIDN'T LOOK LIKE IT!" after Pepper said this the two girls darted off and Digby soon followed "Oh boy…" Digby stopped and turned to Sunil "I guess I can see why you tried to cave your head in...I wouldn't want o be caught in the middle of whatever it is they're arguing about...though it got me thinking what the exact reason is…" Digby shakes his head and carries on leaving Vinnie with the unconscious Sunil "Oh man...If I had known that it would be this bad...I might have told you while I still could…"

A/N

_Ok looks like this story may stop around ten chapters...probably more or probably less...I really can't tell…_

_Then again I am capping it around 1000 words per chapter as opposed to my other story…_

_Anyway here's another chapter :D_

_As well as a little riddle for all y'all_

_What lives in the moonlight, but dies in the sun_

_It breathes in the shadows, but in the light it's on the run._

_This riddle isn't anywhere on the internet...so don't bother looking it up. It's not that hard tho…_

_Anyway get the answer right and I'll write a fic of your choice! Basically the same contest nearly everyone is doing...XD (ships,AU,etc) just name it and I'll write about it...only if you win that is._

_This is TheBizarreImmortal. Until next time!_


	5. Week of the Weak

"Oh man Sunil I hope you wake up soon…" Vinnie says as he sits by Sunil, but little did he know that even though Sunil was out he could very well hear he surroundings giving him a pretty good scenario at what was happening.

"YO GECKO HEADS UP!" is all Vinnie hears as he sees a bandage roll fly towards him "WHOA!" is all he says as he manages to catch it in time "DIGBY WHAT THE FLIP MAN?!"

"Sorry dude I needed to get that here as quickly as possible or else the girls would end up yelling at me…"

"Yea whatever...help me wrap it around the bruise. Wait...what are the girls doing anyway?"

"Well right now Minka and the hedgehog are trying to pry them off each other as they seem to have started fighting…"

"Oh you have got to be…" Vinnie gets up and starts to walk away "Digby keep putting that on his head...I need to help with...that."

"Gotcha!"

Vinnie rushes around the pet shop and soon spots the arguing girls "HEYO KNOCK IT OFF NOW!" he manages to push them off, but not before a skunk shot that was meant for Zoe hits Vinnie dead on causing him to fall on the floor gagging before sucking it in and standing back up and shouts "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" he then nears Pepper to whisper "Listen ok I know you're hurt, but you can't take it out on her!"

"Easy for you to say! You don't feel the same." Pepper had no idea how wrong she was, but Vinnie didn't have time to admit it so instead he just placed Pepper over his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN VINNIE!"

"Glad to, but not here…" he walks a good distance away from Sunil's body and places Pepper on the ground he then darts towards Zoe and does the same "HEY NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

"Just shut up!" he takes Zoe an equal distance as Pepper, but in the other direction "NOW THE TWO OF YOU STAY AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE UNTIL YOU CAN COOL OFF!" after Vinnie says this the two girls tense up and sit upwards from their gecko friend's shout which shocked him as he never did so.

"Great now let's go back to Sunil…" he quickly turns around knowing Pepper and Zoe would attempt to get up "EXCEPT YOU TWO!" forcing them to sit down immediately and then started walking towards Sunil and Digby with Minka, Russell, and Penny "Yeesh man abit harsh don't you think "Yea I guess, but really Sunil did something stupid and got himself hurt...last thing we need is those two arguing their butts off because of their hate of each other over it…"

"Fair point I guess…"

(Sunil POV)

Ugh...the one time I want to be fully unconscious and my mind has to stay away...how tedious for me as I just lay here listening to them thinking I can't hear…I would speak, but that's one thing I can't seem to do right now...well might as well listen to what things they're saying about me…

"Oh man… If I had known that it would be this bad...I might have told you while I still could…"

Vinnie? Tell me what!? Oh just great...I wonder what exactly is going on… "Oh you have got to be…" Vinnie again? He sounds angry...this is shocking...wonder what got to him.

"NOW THE TWO OF YOU STAY AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE UNTIL YOU CAN COOL OFF!"

Whatever it is that got him peeved off seems to be getting worse…"EXCEPT YOU TWO!" Who exactly is he yelling at is what really makes me annoyed that I'm out of it...I can't stand it...I...Need to...WAKE UP!

(Regular POV)

"Well looks like he's not as completely out of it as you all thought…" Digby says as he notices Sunil struggling to regain consciousness.

"Hey Sunil you alright?" Vinnie says nearing the still twisting body as it starts to grunt angrily.

"Careful man I'd not stand too close to him as he does this...he seems like he's trying to hit anything around him." Every backs away as Digby says this and after a few minutes Sunil's body calms down and soon he starts to come to "Ugh… That hurt more then I wanted it to…"

"Sunil! Glad to see you came to! But uh...how's your head?" Russell says as he approaches his still groggy friend "I'm fine...unfortunately…" he stares at Digby angrily and soon heads towards the door outside clumsily "Where do you think you're going? Dude you just woke up after forcibly knocking yourself out...I don't think you should move around too much…"

"I don't need YOU to tell me what I can do about MYSELF!" Sunil keeps walking until he nearly tumbles over "Besides...my owners are right there anyway...thankfully they didn't see me out cold…"

"Oh...well then uh...later I guess?" Digby says confused from the Mongoose's anger while the other pets waved goodbye as Sunil's owner picked him up and headed to the car "I didn't see Zoe or Pepper...guess they were who Vinnie was yelling at…" Sunil looks over the window and sees Digby alongside the remaining pets "Grr...since when have I ever gotten angry and jealous over something like this…" Sunil recalls his feelings for Zoe and then the concept of Digby crushing all of it "I need her to leave Digby...but how…" Sunil slumps back on his seat "Seven days…" a glimmer appears in his eyes "I have seven days for her to change her viewpoint on not only Digby, but with me as well." a smile appears on his face as motivation fuels the once cowardly mongoose as he sits upright again "Watch out world! In seven days this mongoose will change it all!"

A/N

_Well yea...this took alot of time to do for some reason...hope you enjoy…(I don't expect you to…)_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! Until our next encounter~_


	6. Don't Judge a Book By it's Cover

(Sunil P.O.V.)

I search around looking for something to put on that may help Zoe notice me and to no avail as everything I own would be either tacky or horrid in the fashion sense of the diva "Curse my cultural attire…"

I keep tossing my possessions around my little area until I soon hear the noise of someone in pain "Huh?"

"Honestly Sunil if you don't like me visiting you could just say so instead of pelting me with your finery…" it was my dear mother who had snuck up on me "MOMMY! What are you doing around here?"

"What? Does a mother need an excuse to visit her son!"

"Mother knock it off…"

"Well now you usually seem more happy to see me here despite having no reason for such intrusion…" ah my same old mother and her knowledge to figure out something wrong with me immediately...which is always "I guess I'm just out of it...and starting today I feel like I need to change that, but something feels off about today...I can't put my finger on it."

"That's the reason why I'm here! Today marks the first day of the rainbow star!"

"It begins today!?" I had forgotten about that so badly that I felt like knocking myself out again, but didn't for obvious reasons…"Well that answers the feeling question and the question as to why you're here."

"And I guess that means I'll be taking my leave...unless of course you gone and forgot how the star works again…" What she said offended me...I mean sure my head is not exactly the most focused at the moment…"Of course I didn't! I still have my rainbow colored star pendent here!"

"It means nothing if you don't know the lore of using it…"

"I DO REMEMBER! You flip in the star edge to the inside when the star makes the night the corresponding color as the color of the day marked on the edge! And when all seven are flipped in when the star is on its final day you get to make a wish...a real wish. One that happens right on the spot with no hidden strings or catches."

"I knew you couldn't forget that."

"How could I when it already granted me two wishes perfectly…"

"And the passing of this week will mark your third!" My third real wish come true..all through magic and the idea of using it for my own heart was running through my mind, but I ignored it "Mother I still need to find out what I'm gonna wish for…"

"How about a girlfriend? One should straighten out and enhance your life."

"MOTHER!" Glad to see her priorities are in order...but to be similar to my own...this woman must have some sorta of satellite installed in my brain.

"Mother...would you mind helping me look for something?"

"Look for what exactly?"

"My grand book of spells."

"That big thing? I thought you said you didn't want to use that until you were sure you had magic handled well under your paw."

"Exactly! That's why i'm asking for it!" I can't believe I'm lying right to her face… "Oh well in that case I remember seeing it down that direction on my way over here." I dart towards the area she explained and soon find it, pick it up and run back to my mother to thank her then round down to meet up with my owners as we got in the car and headed towards LPS "I don't want to use the star to bring us together...but I didn't say I wouldn't use these spells to help me now did I?…" I look out the window as I see the scenery go by and think again "I'm going to need every source of help I can use…" An image of Zoe appears in the window I'm looking out of " If I want to get her…" as I say this my owner speaks up "Hey buddy...starting today you're going to stay all day at LPS for seven days! You sure you gonna be fine?" I nod "Well in the trunk we got bags filled with your natural essential and clothes for you to wear such as your P.J.s" Leave it to my owner to embarrass me like my mother…"Anyway here we are! Good-bye and have fun Sunny!"

(Normal P.O.V.)

"Man I hope Sunil's alright…" Vinnie says as he gets off the ground and hears the sound of a familiar vehicle approaching "I'm sure your friend is fine...he seemed more annoyed with me then anything else…" Digby says as he walks by Vinnie.

"Well we can find out for sure as he gets in here! After all we're all staying here for seven days and nights so we can obviously help him through it!" Vinnie says despite already knowing the problem.

A sound emerges from the door as it opens and Sunil enters with his owner with multiple bags in his hands while Sunil holds a large book in his paws and a weird pendant around his neck and soon he jumps off his owner while they place down the bags and talk to Mrs. Twombly and soon walks to the remaining pets "Hello all…"

"Hey Sunil! Nice bling man!" Vinnie says noting Sunil's pendant "This is not bling it's a...you know what I'll just say it is...thank you Vinnie!" Sunil wanders off to a corner in LPS with Russell following him "Say Sunil you alright?"

"I'm fine! And this book….is the reason why…"

A/N

_Here's another chapter for all y'all!_

_This is TheBizarreImmortal! Wishing your souls all Volare Via!_


End file.
